The Next Page
by Dark Sakura- chan
Summary: The world hasn't seen the last of Kira just yet. The Amane twins, children of Misa Amane and Light Yagami, take possesion of a Death Note. And who is their Shinigami? None other than Light himself!
1. Conspiracy

A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fiction! I also know little Japanese, so please don't yell at me for having the wrong word. And I know, it's a little confusing at first, but please note that I have Light turn into a Shinigami himself because he's a Death Note user and all since Ryuk said that humans go into nothingness. Which lead to the question "What does Ryuk mean by nothingness?" I interpreted it as Death Note users go to the Shinigami Realm while regular humans just die. I know one of the rules say "All humans, no matter what they do in life, will go to the same place after they die. All humans are equal in death." but I'm going to bend that rule a bit because then this story won't be authentic. Sorry! And for clarification...

_Hi, my name is Bob = _thought

"Hi, my name is Bob." = dialogue

(A/N: Hi, my name is Bob.) = Author's note within the piece.

**Hi, my name is Bob **= lyrics to a song, in other words, someone singing a song

_Hi, _my _name is Bob = _thought with emphasis within

Hi, _my _name is Bob = statement with emphasis within

Oh! And the title of this piece refers to the Notebook itself. I thought of Death Note like a story book. Turning the page, a new event comes in place. _The Next Page_ refers to a new time period and a new era of Kira. I think it fits very well. Plus it sounds cute~! But please R&R if you like it! I want to continue this if I really do have fans, so please show that you really like this fan fic! Please beware of the language. There are angst -y teenagers, so of course there is going to be some swearing.

And now let's get started before I ramble on about anime rants that have nothing to do with Death Note.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. The only thing I own are the Amane twins. Also, there is a Bleach reference. I do not own Bleach either.

* * *

Chapter 1- Conspiracy

_ Damn it... _Yagami Light, a new addition to the Shinigami Realm, thought as he paced back and forth to the portal to the Human World. _Stupid Misa... now I'm a father... _He watched intently at two baby twins, one a boy and the other a girl. He looked at his own Death Note. He could of resume with the killings of criminals, but it wouldn't have any benefit to himself. He would only live longer in this nightmare. _Maybe I should have them become the new Kiras... _He was still looking at his baby twins.

* * *

"Oba- san." Little Amane Suzuki called out to her aunt. "What happened to Mama and Papa?" Her eager blue eyes were brimming with hopefulness and her light brown hair were fixed into neat ponytails. Her younger twin brother was holding her hand. Suzuki had been wanting to ask her aunt the question for a long time, but they couldn't gather courage to. Her brother, Tsukiya, offered to help her because he was a little curious too.

Their aunt's dark brown eyes were in shock. She never really knew what happened to her brother, Light, and his fiance, Misa. All she knew was Light was killed and Misa killed herself on his death date. Eventually, she lied. "Mama and Papa were murdered."

"By who, Oba- san?" Tsukiya asked. His eager blue eyes were brimming with innocence and his blond hair was still a little messy.

Sayu cursed her niece and nephew's curiosity. "I don't know, Oi- san. I don't know."

* * *

"Ototo- san, do you know what day it is?" Sixteen year old Amane Suzuki asked her twin brother as they walked outside from their high school and into the bitter cold winds of January.

Amane Tsukiya looked at his twin sister and remembered what his aunt had told him about the special day that happened to be today. "Yes."

Suzuki's deep blue eyes sparkled as they walked past the flower shop. She could smell the fresh aroma of flowers even though the weather was dreary and cold. She shoved her text books and school supplies into her twin brother's hands and grabbed the door handle. "I'll be right out." She went inside the little flower shop and looking around for any pretty looking flowers. She spotted red roses with prickly thorns, picked up the bouquet, and went over to the cashier to pay for the roses.

"That will be 810 yen." The cashier said as Suzuki handed her a thousand yen. "Lovely roses."

Suzuki smiled and said "thank you."

The cashier gave her 190 yen back and said. "Remember... every rose has its thorn..."

She looked at him with wide eyes and a puzzling look. "Okay..." She left the flower store. _Okay... he might have just been hitting on me... God, I hate guys like that... _She fixed her eyes on her bored brother. "Got some flowers..."

"Whatever. Just make it quick." Tsukiya replied as he handed his sister her stuff. "You're gonna get a cold if you stay out here too long."

Suzuki rolled her sapphire blue eyes. _He's acting like a big brother... and I was born six minutes before him! _"Whatever."

The pair walked to the graveyard. There was a thin layer of snow covering the grass and the graves. The sun was shining with warmth. They looked around for two graves, but they could not find them. Tsukiya finally said. "Imoto- san, let's split up. I'll find Papa's grave and you find Mama's." Suzuki nodded and divided the red roses in half, but pricked her cold fingers in the process. She proceeded to find her mom's grave and walked to the northern part of the graveyard while her brother walked to the southern part of the graveyard.

After wandering and trying to find her family name on one of the graves, she found her mom's grave. She placed the red roses on gravestone and silently made a letter to her mother. _Dear Mama... how are you? Are you happy with Papa? I think I'm glad I spent a year with you before you decided to commit suicide – loosing your only true love must be frightening. Oba- chan didn't tell me much about you, but she did tell me you were a model and was very beautiful... I wish there were pictures of you somewhere, but there aren't. I want to see how much I resemble you and Papa. Even though you are happy with Papa on the other side, I want to see you and hear your voice just once. Maybe a shopping trip? _She smiled. _Ha ha. I love you Mama... Suzuki_

"Imoto- san!" Suzuki heard a voice and turned around. It was her brother. "Does the grave next to that one read Papa's name?"

Suzuki glanced at the gravestone to the right of her mom's. "Yes." She answered.

Tsukiya walked towards his sister and stopped in front of the gravestone to the right of their mom's. He placed the red roses on the grave and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a black notebook fell down on Tsukiya's feet. Tsukiya picked it up and read the front cover. "Death note..." (A/N: Cue depressing music!)

Suzuki walked over to Tsukiya and touched the front cover. "What's this?"

"I don't know..." Tsukiya opened the front cover and read out loud a list of rules in the inside cover of the notebook. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

Suzuki noticed that is started to snow. Soft and gentle snowflakes floated down. Silently and gracefully. _But what kind of idiot would make this kind of notebook? _"This is preposterous! Of course a human couldn't _die _from their name being written in this stupid notebook!"

Tsukiya closed the notebook cover. "Then we should test it out." He stuffed he notebook in his school bag.

Suzuki couldn't believe what her own twin brother was saying. "Ototo- san, you're kidding. We can't play with people's lives!"

"Then let's kill someone who's going to die anyway." Tsukiya suggested. _Well, I'm just curious on how it works..._

Suzuki hesitated. She knew that killing was bad. That's why you were sent to jail for murder. But was this any different? "No." She said firmly after a brief pause. "It's wrong to kill. We wouldn't want to recreate the Kira incident, do we?"

Tsukiya looked troubled. "No." He really wanted to try it out. _Maybe this was the same weapon Kira used to kill criminals..._

"Then no. We'll burn it when we get home." Suzuki turned to leave the graveyard. Tsukiya followed her home looking a little disapointed. Suzuki noticed Tsukiya looked a little down. _He must be curious on how it works then... _She thought. She looked at the notebook that was still in his bag. _But it couldn't hurt to try, right? _She shook her head. _It's still wrong to kill!_

They stopped at an apartment building. Suzuki got out her key and opened the front door to get inside. They walked up the stairs to their third floor apartment that they shared with their aunt. Tsukiya knocked on the door. "Oba- san, are you there?"

No answer. Suzuki opened the door with her key and took off her shoes. Tsukiya did the same. They saw a small note written on the refrigerator. Suzuki read. "Oi- san, Mei- san, I'll be out until around eight tonight. Make dinner just for the two of you. Do your homework and keep the front door locked. Oba- san." She looked irritated from her aunt making her do her homework. She had the highest exam scores (as of girls, at least) in the whole country of Japan. Homework was just a pain. She went into her room. It was a small yet cozy room that somehow could fit a bed, a love seat, a desk, and a book shelf. She collapsed on the bed, taking a short nap.

Meanwhile, Tsukiya tried to concentrate on watching one of his favorite shows, Bleach. It was about twenty five years running and still fillers, but he thought it was interesting. Yet, he couldn't concentrate on Ichigo Kurosaki trying to defeat a random hollow. He just kept on thinking about the rules of a Death Note, which was right in front of him, open to the list of rules. _Shinigami? They don't exist... maybe Imoto- san was right... this notebook is just a joke... _He looked back up at the screen. Ichigo now had his face running with blood. _This anime never ends... _

Finally, when Bleach episode has ended, he switched the channel to the news. The news anchor announced, "Shuyori Keiji is responsible for the death of his wife, Shuyori Ayame. He is yet to be caught. If anyone sees this man, please contact the police immediately." Tsukiya took out a pencil and wrote down Shuyori Keiji's name. After he was done, he closed the notebook and decided to wait a little bit for the results.

When six o'clock had rolled around, Suzuki awoken from her nap. She went into the kitchen to make herself some instant ramen while Tsukiya checked the news. "Shuyori Keiji was found dead. Police have confirmed that this man had died from a heart attack." Tsukiya was surprised. _The notebook really works... _He ran up to his sister and hugged her tightly. Suzuki was surprised. Her brother never hugged her randomly.

"Ototo- san..." Her brother was now crying. "Do you mind letting me go? My ramen is going to be overcooked!" She pushed her brother away and turned off the stove.

"Imoto- san... I'm... a killer..." He murmured. "I used the Death Note and the notebook isn't a joke... I just wanted to see how it worked..."

Suzuki hugged her younger twin. _Forget about the stupid ramen... This is more important than food right now... _She spoke, "Just don't turn into Kira, okay? We can still burn the notebook and forget about this incident."

Tsukiya held up the notebook. "We can't. There's a rule that if we burn it, then the people who touched it will die."

Suzuki closed her eyes and thought of what her mom would do in this situation. She finally opened them. "Then let's hide it. Where no one will ever find it." The pair entered Tsukiya's room because there was a perfect hiding spot that only they knew. Suzuki got on her hands and knees and counted two floor boards up and six to the right. She opened the seventh floorboard and placed the notebook in the crack. "There. No one will find it."

Tsukiya nodded. _I'll try and resist the temptation to become the next Kira... Besides, I don't want to let down Imoto- san..._

* * *

After an exhausting day at school, Tsukiya rested his head on a pillow while procrastinating on his laptop. He was quite bored, as he usually was. Even though he had homework, he too, was like his sister. He had the highest exam scores (as of guys, at least) in all of Japan. Why should he even bother with homework? He clicked on a new email he got from some random girl in his class. Another confession. Delete. _When will these girls learn that the only girls I care about is Imoto- san and Oba- san? _(A/N: Wow... you're... family oriented...)

"So where is the Death Note?"

Tsukiya glanced in front of him and saw a figure with ominous yellow eyes and in a weird getup. "Who the hell are you?" He shook in fear and scared to death.

The figure laughed. "And I thought you had read all of the rules, Tsukiya."

Tsukiya tried to remember the rules he had read. _So this means he's a... Shinigami? _"You're a Shinigami..."

The Shinigami smirked. "A little obvious, huh?" He walked around his room and noticed that a floorboard creaked. He lifted it and saw the Death Note was hidden there. He picked it up and said, "My name is Light. This is a Death Note – a notebook that kills."

There was a knock on the door. "Ototo- san, are you okay?" Suzuki asked her brother. She had heard his scream and now was worried. "And who are you talking to anyway?"

Tsukiya tried to think of an excuse. "Um... just talking to a friend... on voice chat..." He lied.

Suzuki knew her brother was lying. "Okay..." She said, still unsure of what he was doing.

Light now was getting impatient. "Why aren't you going to tell your sister?"

Tsukiya hesitated. He hated lying to his sister because she was smart enough to know he was lying but she didn't want her to know about the wondrous stuff he learned about the Death Note. It was just too scary for her. She was an innocent angel. He couldn't just tell her about the darkness that was prowling in the Death Note. It could possibly ruin her own life. "I don't want to tell her because she doesn't have to know."

Light laughed. "Good answer. Now, do you want to know more about the Death Note?"

Tsukiya answered. "Fine. I'm curious about it anyway."

Light explained more about the Death Note (A/N: Don't feel like writing it out. Too lazy to look up what Ryuk said to Light).

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Suzuki peeked inside. She screamed. "What the hell is that thing?"

Tsukiya sighed. _Crap. _"Imoto- san, this is a Shinigami..."

Suzuki looked surprised. "Shini... gami?"

Light tried to sound good- natured. "You must be Suzuki. Tsukiya's twin. I've been watching you from the Shinigami Realm."

A shiver went up both of the twins' spines. Suzuki thought, _God, he's creepy. _

_As if he's going to lay a hand on Imoto- san! _Tsukiya thought angrily. He tried to sound polite. "Oh well, secret revealed. Mind telling Suzuki about the Death Note?"

Light was surprised at his own son's actions. He explained the Death Note again (A/N: Sorry! Again with the laziness...).

Suzuki couldn't believe what she just heard. "So... that means... that you... you... were Kira?"

Light only smirked. "You're intellect is quite sharp. I believe the Death Note has gone into the correct hands."

Tsukiya was puzzled. _What does he mean with correct hands? _"What do you mean?"

He decided to use the same card that Ryuk used on himself. "I need to cease my boredom for a while. Entertain me with the deaths of criminals." Light lied. _Man, I think for the first time I love Misa. _(A/N: Misa: I love you too Light! Me: Uh... Misa, you're supposed to be dead. Misa: But I love Light! Me: Yeah, yeah, let's continue with the chapter, okay?)

"No." Tsukiya said boldly, still trying to keep his promise. "I don't want to turn into Kira."

Light began to use the same reasoning that he used on himself. "The world keeps on going in the same direction. Crimes will never stop. Did you ever want peace? Love? Harmony?"

Suzuki sighed. "I have, but killing anyone goes against peace and love and harmony. We'll become criminals ourselves and..."

"But it's the only way to teach the world a lesson. They need to be threatened in order to learn. When I was Kira, I caused the world's crime rate to go down. The world needs Kira in order to learn from the mistakes of the past." Light explained. _Children are so easy to deceive._

Suzuki glanced at her brother nervously. "Peace does sound nice... and you're saying that killing is the only way to obtain it?"

Light nodded. "The crime rate went down."

"Then fine. I'll ease your boredom." Suzuki said hopefully with her blue eyes sparkling.

"Imoto- san, what are you saying?" Tsukiya asked. He was surprised that his own sister, whom made him promise that he would never turn into Kira, wanted to _become _Kira.

"Think about it, Ototo- san. Peace. Love. It's going to come true if we kill criminals. It gives everyone a lesson about crime. Commit a sin, you die. That will cause everyone to become kinder." Suzuki explained.

Tsukiya was speechless. He sighed. "Fine then. We'll ease your boredom, Light."

"So now will you use the Death Note?" Light asked the twins. They nodded. "Welcome to the conspiracy."


	2. Debut

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own the Amane twins and the Lawfords. Oh, and Rem. (Not the shinigami. The character that I made up)

* * *

Chapter 2- Debut

"Brother..." A little girl's crying face was buried in her older brother. The older brother just stared at the pool of blood. "What happened to Mama and Papa?"

The older brother hugged his younger sister tightly. "I don't know but I will protect you. That's what Mama and Papa would want."

The little girl continued to cry. "I want to see Mama and Papa..." She broke away from her brother's arms and went into a moment of insanity. She shook her mother's and her father's dead bodies. "Mama! Papa! Wake up!" Her dress was now soaked with blood and tears. "Mama! Papa!"

A guy with white hair wearing a wrinkled white button up shirt and baggy jeans entered the room. "Your parents died."

The older brother was now crying but at the same time, he was yelling at the white haired guy. "How can they be dead? They are our parents! They couldn't of died!"

"You have to go into an orphanage. I have one in mind for the two of you." The white haired guy said. "What are your names?"

"How about telling us yours first, huh? How can we trust you if you ask for our names? You could be Kira!" The older brother spat.

The white haired guy smirked. _I'll bring them to Wammy's House... _"Nate. Nate River."

The older brother was surprised. He sighed and told him his and his younger sister's name. "I'm Lance Lawford. My sister is Luna Lawford." He decided to trust this guy for the time being. He held out his right hand for a handshake.

The white haired guy shook hands with him and then put on a mask that resembled his role model's face. "Please escape with me. Before the police get here."

* * *

"Leo!" A younger girl called out for the famed Leo, who, at the moment, was dozing off at her favorite bay window with a sketch book and colored pencils at hand. "Remmy wants to talk to you and Libra."

Leo awoke from her short nap and looked puzzled. _Why would Rem want to see me right now? _She shook off that thought. "Thank you!" She went straight to Rem's office with her mind set on _not _taking detours. She knocked on his office door.

"Come in." The voice of a younger adult said. Leo entered the office and found that her older brother and was already waiting. His usual warm dark brown eyes looked haunted and his usual smile was wiped off of his face.

Leo turned her attention to Rem and tried to think of a reason on why her brother was this shocked. _Something with Near? _She asked herself. _Nah, couldn't be. Maybe they found Mama and Papa's killer and La- I mean, Libra doesn't want me to take revenge._

Rem spoke in a shaky voice. "Near... he died..."

Leo was shocked. She barely remembered the day she met Near, when he had found her and her brother in their manor when their parents were murdered. "That... can't be..." Tears ran down her cheeks. She thought of Near as her hero. She would of never made it to Wammy's House if it wasn't for him anyway. "What did he die of?"

"Heart disease. Had too much of sugar consumption. Refused to eat fruits and vegetables." Rem got up from his seated position. "However, he left us a video of his successor, which obviously is going to be one of you." He turned his computer monitor to their direction and clicked his computer mouse to play the video.

"Greetings. I am Near, or L." The usual "N" appeared "If you are watching this, this video must be burned."

Libra smirked. _Typical Near... _He remembered the time when he was just as cautious as Near – the first time he had met the poor guy.

"I only have two direct heirs, am I not wrong? Leo and Libra?" Near said. Leo knew that both she and her brother were going to take on L's legacy. Besides, he had trouble picking and choosing as he had bad judgment but only herself and Libra knew that. "I am not going to choose. You two must work together."

The video ended right there. "Leo, Libra." Rem said. "You two are going to be L's heirs."

Leo and Libra nodded._ Thank you... Near... _They thought.

* * *

"Imoto- san," Tsukiya whispered to his sister on their way to school to prevent their Shinigami, Light, to overhear their conversation. "are you sure that we should become the next Kiras?"

Suzuki wasn't surprised. Her brother always questioned what she did. That's why he always embarrassed her whenever she was on a date. He'd end up dragging her back home against her will. As for Oba- san, she didn't care if Suzuki went on dates. "Just follow my lead." She winked at him. _That shouldn't reveal my plan _too _much right? _

Light pretended not to notice that the twins were whispering to each other. He decided not to be a strict parent and just seem carefree. He'll 'encourage' his kids to do his bidding.

Tsukiya turned around. "Light, don't talk to us at school, alright? We don't want people to see that we're talking to you since you're only visible to us and all." Light nodded.

Once the twins had arrived at their homeroom, they were kindly welcomed by their classmates because Suzuki, who, in a perverted high schooler's opinion, was hot and Tsukiya, who, also a perverted high schooler's opinion, was smexy.

"Suzuki- chan, have you watched the news?" One of the twin's many classmates who wanted to date Suzuki asked.

"Huh?" Suzuki said cluelessly. _Perfect act of deception. _"What about the news?"

Their classmates gasped. "You haven't heard? Kira's back!"

"Oh, we don't watch the news that much." Tsukiya tried to calm down the uproar he and his sister had caused by lying. They watched the news everyday just to make sure that the world knew that Kira was back and better than ever.

"But come on! Kira is killing criminals again! That's major news that everyone in the world should know!" They yelled, disappointed that the most popular students in their class didn't know that Kira was back.

The bell rang. Their homeroom teacher came into the room. "Take your seats everyone." He took attendance and then the first period bell rang. Suzuki and Tsukiya groaned as they proceeded with the school day. After school, Suzuki and Tsukiya went straight home.

"Imoto- san, it's your day to kill criminals." Tsukiya said as soon as Suzuki collapsed on her bed, tired from her boring day. He handed her the Death Note and turned on her small TV for her. Suzuki groaned, but didn't complain as she grabbed a pencil and the Death Note and proceeded to kill more criminals.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special live broadcast, which will begin now." The program interrupted suddenly and a black haired man, who looked Japanese, appeared on her TV.

_Don't fret Suzuki. Light told you about this. L, whoever was currently L, was going to broadcast a message. Don't take the bait. Don't kill him now. He isn't the real L. _Suzuki told herself as the black haired man was introducing himself.

"My name is Lamont Lloyd, otherwise known as L." He said. Suzuki wrote his name in the Death Note to die of a heart attack in five days. She closed the notebook when she was done and continued to watch the fake L rant about how bad Kira was. "This is not a forgivable crime. The world might be under Kira's palm, but I swear on my last breath that I will track you down and show the world who you really are," He took a short pause. "a killer!"

Tsukiya came into Suzuki's room. "Imoto- san, are you going to kill him later?" He asked. "And later, as in a couple days." Suzuki nodded and showed him his name and how he was going to die written in the Death Note. "Good."

"Idiots..." Suzuki cursed under her breath. "For using the same trick to draw out Kira. I'm sure that you don't know that the first Kira is still alive and well, L." _But only as a Shinigami... _She silently added.

* * *

Leo was disappointed that her broadcast didn't work. She was super excited to draw out Kira and for the first time, talk to the public, but it didn't work. _Rats. _She cursed.

"Leo, I told you it wouldn't work." Libra, her brother, scolded. "The new Kira is most likely a Kira worshiper. I'm sure this Kira is much more brilliant and smarter than the old one."

"Sorry Libra..." Leo murmured as she played around with the microphone wire. "I just wanted to see if I could trick Kira to see if he was an idiot or not."

Libra didn't see any other reason to scold his little sister, so he went back to review the information that Rem gathered for him and his sister to take a look at. After noticing a pattern, he said. "Leo, Kira's in the Kanto region in Japan."

His little sister groaned. "I knew that already." She answered, bored to death. "When are we going to investigate people ourselves?"

Libra sighed. "You know it's dangerous to do that. We don't know if Kira has the eyes."

Leo knew that her brother was referring to the Shinigami eyes. After all, Near had left some information about Kira's weapon he used to kill criminals – the Death Note. "Right." She thought of ways to see if Kira had the Shinigami eyes or not. "Ooh! Libra, how about we broadcast a criminal's face and not tell them his name and then we'll check to see if he's dead or not?"

Libra hesitated. Even though his sister was considered a genius and even was one of the heirs to L (or Near, in that case), he usually disregarded his sister's ideas because, well, they were always stupid ones. But he then sighed. "Fine."

Leo cheered and then hugged her brother. _Generally, she has a mind of a genius six year old... and she's fifteen, jeesh. _Libra thought as Leo continued to hug her brother. "Leo, do you mind letting go? I have to call Rem to set up a meeting with the Interpol. You go review the information." Leo nodded and then Libra went off to press the W button.

"W" stood for Watari, who the first L's assistant. He was no longer living and when Near had took L's position, he had Rodger Ruvie as his assistant. About a year ago, however, Rodger had died because of old age. His son, Rem Ruvie, who ran Wammy's House after Rodger became Near's assistant, now took the role of Watari.

"L, what is it?" The scrambled and unrecognizable voice asked Libra.

"Make a meeting with the Interpol. I want to talk to them about Kira. We are very sure that he is in Japan." Libra stated. "Thank you Watari." After he released his index finger from the W button, he groaned. He hated it when he had to make people think that L was still alive and so was Watari. He just wanted to be called Libra or just a different L. Was that so much to ask?

A couple minutes later, Rem rang in and told Libra that the meeting will be taking place in a couple of weeks and said that it was the best he could do, even for L. "Thank you Watari."

"What is it Libra?" Leo asked her brother, curious on why he was talking to Watari/Rem so much.

"Meeting." Libra replied. "This is our debut as L!"

* * *

A/N: (Okay, this is kind of weird to have my Author Notes at the bottom... but I'd rather not spoil, so...) Hi everyone! I know, I'm cruel for having Near and Rodger die. Sorry, but I don't think this fan fic would be as epic if Near was in it instead of Leo and Libra. Besides, I love brother and sister teams and especially twins! I generally can't decide what gender my characters are going to be, so I usually create two characters, one a boy, the other a girl. But I kind of tried to make a joke out of Near's death (Death by sugar... tee hee~!) so please don't be mean for having them die.

And now to review the reviews... (there are only two of them, but I really didn't think I would be reviewing reviews because I didn't think anyone would actually like this fan fic, but oh well...)

**Veg-Head1021- **Sorry for putting in Author Notes within the piece. I just can't help myself put make sarcastic comments here and there. And thank you so much! I'm not really much of a writer since I am lazy and I don't like to edit, but thank you so much for reviewing! You really made my day!

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko - **I'll be sure to put in your OC! (I was going to add a... well, I shouldn't spoil...) And if you don't mind, I don't have much knowledge about OCD other than you are pretty much obsessed with one thing and absolutely _die _when something's wrong with it, but I will pretty much have the same reactions to messiness that Death the Kid from Soul Eater has to unsymmetrical items, if you don't mind. Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so happy to find another character to toy- I mean, write about... heh...

Anyways, please R&R! You really make my day when you do!


	3. Found

A/N: Hey guys, I'm going to try and not ramble on in these Author Notes, so I'll keep this one short 'n' sweet. I've decided on a very consistent work and update schedule, so expect updates of this story on the weekends. Since today is Sunday, then the next update will most likely be this week, on Saturday and so on and so on. I might be able to sneak a couple before the update day, but I doubt it since I'm lazy and busy.

But I'll give free cookies to anyone who can figure out Libra and Leo's last name before I post the next chapter. Seriously, I'll be surprised if no one gets it (It's so obvious, or so I say myself).

Now let's get on with the story (Told you it was going to be short 'n' sweet).

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I do own the Amane twins, the new Ls, and technically Yumi... kind of... I dunno...

* * *

Chapter 3- Found

The Amane twins were walking home on an unusually warm day in March from school. The skies were clear of fluffy clouds and a brilliant blue color. The sun warmed up the atmosphere and made everything energetic and come back to life.

"Brother!" An unusually energetic, dark circled girl called out from the other side of the street. She seemed to be lost and moving into the small house across from the Amane twins.

Suzuki stopped and called out to the lost girl. "Do you need help?"

The dark circled girl looked surprised. After coming out of her shock, she replied. "Yes! I need to find my brother."

Suzuki smiled. "Let me just get changed." She pointed to her itchy private school uniform. She shoved her stuff into her brother's arms and went into her aunt's apartment to change. After changing into a pair of tan shorts and a floral baby doll tank top, she came down from the apartment to help the girl.

"So what does your brother look like?" Suzuki asked the girl as she was looking around her new house. Suzuki glanced at the apartment and saw that her brother had already gone in. _Good. He can do the killings for me today. _She thought.

"He looks a lot like me – green eyes, black hair and stuff. He probably isn't even looking for me anyway..." The girl said doubtfully. "I just miss him so much..." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Suzuki couldn't help but feel bad for her. Every time Tsukiya would ditch her, she was always sad. (well, when she was little) She always felt like crying and then Tsukiya would come up to her and hug her. He would always tell her that he would never leave her and always protect her. But he wouldn't. _That's because he's the younger brother. Never cut out to protect anyway. _Suzuki clenched her fists. _That's why I have to protect him. _"So why did you move out here?" Suzuki asked the girl as they walked around the street.

The girl seemed caught off guard. "My caretaker's job." _That isn't completely a lie... _She thought.

"What's your name?" Suzuki smiled innocently to make it seem like she wasn't being pushy or curious.

The girl tried to remember her alias. "I'm from Europe, so in Europe, it would be Lyra Lima, but here in Japan, it would be Lima Lyra." she said nervously, suddenly remembering the cultural change.

"Lima Lyra... funny name..." Suzuki commented. _Lima... that is an odd last name... even for a European... _She heard Light chuckle loudly. _No... it's an alias..._

"So what's yours?"

"In Europe, of course, it would be Suzuki Amane. Here in Japan, it would be Amane Suzuki." Suzuki replied the whole cultural lesson to Lyra.

Lyra looked at her blankly. "Are you related to Misa Ama- er, Amane Misa?" _Hm... she might be a possible Kira. Her mother was the second Kira. Misa- Misa's fiance was Light Yagami. And Near told me that Light was Kira. _"I love Misa- Misa!"

Suzuki almost broke down and cried. "Yes..." She said silently. "Amane Misa was my mother."

Lyra remembered the fact that Amane Misa committed suicide on January 28th 2011 – the year after the first Kira had passed away. "I'm... sorry." She hugged Suzuki to comfort her.

"Lyra!" Someone exclaimed. Lyra let go of Suzuki and ran to hug her older brother. Her older brother was pretty cute, at least in Suzuki's opinion. He had the same brilliant green eyes, jet black hair, and dark circles as his sister.

"Lucas, I was so worried! You shouldn't leave without telling me!" Lyra said as she shouted at him furiously, yet so happy to see him again.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You should really listen when I tell you I'm going to the store you know. And by the way..." Lucas pointed at Suzuki. "Who's this girl?"

Suzuki sighed, annoyed by Lyra's brother regarding her as "this girl." She retained her calmness and replied. "Amane Suzuki."

"Oh? Lucas said, recognizing her last name. "You're the daughter of that model... what was her name...?" _Her mother was the second Kira and her father was the first Kira... hm... I wonder if she got her hands on the Death Note?_

Suzuki fell silent. "Amane Misa..." She mumbled. She didn't like to talk about her family a lot because it always brought up the fact that she didn't have any living parents. The closest family she had was her aunt, and she was always out of the house, working hard to support her niece and nephew.

"But anyways, my name is Lima Lucas." He smiled at Suzuki.

She smiled back. "I kind of figured that one out, since Lyra is your sister and she called you Lucas." _Does that make me Kira -esque if I pretty much tell him I have a sharp mind? _Suzuki thought as she was rethinking her actions. _Maybe I should of played dumb..._

"Wow, you have a sharp mind." Lucas commented at her sharp intellect. _Yes, she is definitely Kira. Kira was making one death per hour, which means Kira is obviously intelligent. _He ran through information in his mind that he was able to pick up from the notes and research that Rem had provided for him and his sister.

Suzuki giggled to make herself seem girly and clueless sometimes. "Thanks." She glanced at her pocket watch, which hung loosely on her thin neck, and realized it was already late. "Oops, gotta get going. My brother's going to get mad at me if I don't cook dinner." She turned on her feet and started to go back to her apartment.

Lyra giggled. "Thanks Suzuki! See ya!" She suddenly remembered a small tid bit about attending school. "Wait!" Suzuki turned around. "Do you attend that private school around here? I was debating whether to go to that private school or the public school..." _That should be a good cover for investigating her ourselves... we also need to investigate her brother though..._

_ My sister is an idiot with a mind of a genius. _Lucas thought. _She's going to blow our cover! We could of hacked into the school system and check to see if they were students or not..._

"The private school. I'm in the first year." Suzuki replied. "Why? You going to attend the private school?" _Hm... I wonder if she was going to keep an eye on me or something... _

Lyra figured that Suzuki thought it was suspicious. She replied. "It would be nice to have a friend at the middle school... I was just curious if you were in middle school or high school..." _That should be a decent excuse. _She glanced nervously at her brother.

"Oh." Suzuki replied. "Wait, what grade are you going to, Lucas- san?" _I should tell Ototo- san about the information I'm able to pick up about these people... _She smiled sweetly – eerie almost.

Lucas calculated his year number with his date of birth. "First year at the high school." He then shot an angry look at his sister.

Suzuki pretended not to notice that Lucas had shot a dirty look at his sister for asking a mostly harmless question. "Well, better go... bye..." She skipped off to the apartment. She was still bothered by their names. _I know why Light laughed, so why did they choose to have aliases?_

* * *

"Hello NPA." The synthetic voice said as Watari carried the lap top. "I expect you to cooperate with me fully this time on this new Kira case."

_It should be Near, right? _Deputy director Matsuda Touta thought as the claimed L began to bark directions. _It doesn't seem like the usual calm Near... _

"Right now, you are risking your lives to catch Kira. Please think now about your family and your lives that are at stake. Please leave immediately if you choose not to risk these things." L said.

_As expected of L.. _Matsuda thought. _But what about Yumi? She might hate me and I get pissed at her sometimes, but I still want to provide income. Would working on the Kira case still would make me Deputy Director? _He shook his head. _I want to fight against Kira! I want to bring justice to the Death Note! _Matsuda noticed that roughly half of the police officers escaped the room. _Weak._

Although Matsuda used to be just like those police officers, he disregarded them. He grown quite handsomely – grown in intelligence and maturity, to be exact. After the Death Note, he was widely respected by the Japanese police force and then was promoted to Deputy Director about ten years after. He only took the job to provide a better income to his daughter, Yumi, who indefinitely _hated_ her father for supporting L.

_Yumi... _He thought. _I hope you don't truly hate me... _He then turned his attention to L, who was giving directions to the remaining members of the (new) Kira case.

"Matsuda, I am sure you know the location in which I currently am." The synthetic voice said. "I am closer than you think I am."

Matsuda was surprised. How would he know the location of _L_? "Uh, sure L."

"Well, good radiance to you and please find me as soon as you can." The synthetic voice clicked and the "L" on the screen was gone.

* * *

Matsuda was going to visit the Amane twins to drop off some food for them.

After Light's death and after he found out that Misa- Misa was pregnant, he'd figured that he could just visit once in a while. Of course, he never told Yumi about them (because she would run away from him – thank God she was a loner), but he was always so happy to see the twins, he would probably even forget about taking care of his daughter.

He rang the apartment buzzer to Sayu's apartment and waited until one of the twins came down to open the door for him.

"Hi Matsuda- san!" Tsukiya greeted as he opened the door for Matsuda.

Matsuda took off his shoes and said, "Hello Tsukiya- san!" He held out the take out bag. "This is for you."

Tsukiya looked surprised but accepted the bag. "Thank you Matsuda- san." He smelled the pungent, sauce covered chicken. "Yum. This looks good. But please, come in, come in." The two went upstairs to the apartment, where Suzuki was waiting around, watching the news.

_ Probably about Kira... _He guessed. _The young people are so interested in Kira these days... _He put a smile to his face. "Hi Suzuki- san!"

Suzuki turned around, as if she didn't noticed Matsuda coming in. "Oh!" She said surprised. "Hi Matsuda- san!"

"Matsuda brought us food." Tsukiya said as he plopped the plastic bag on the kitchen counter. He smiled. "You're favorite, Imoto- san – chicken!"

Suzuki's blue eyes widened at the sound of her favorite food. She hurried over to the kitchen counter, took the container of chicken out of the bag, and got out a pair of chopsticks to eat. "Itadakimasu!" And she ate the glorious chicken.

Tsukiya sighed and took out the container of pork. He got out a pair of chopsticks and mumbled, "Itadakimasu." And ate the pork.

Matsuda just watched the two eat the food. He was getting uncomfortable with the twins and he wanted to leave. He sighed. "I'm going to go now. Call me when you need anything and Sayu- san isn't home."The twins nodded and Matsuda left the apartment. He walked down the street and saw a teenage looking boy who was in a rumpled white shirt and baggy jeans – just like what Ryuzaki used to wear. _Ryuzaki... _He thought. _Wait a minute..._

The boy smiled. "Hello Matsuda." He said.

_I've found L! _Was all Matsuda could think of.

* * *

Yay! Reviewing the reviews!

**White Candycane**- Thanks! I'll be sure to add in a lot of red herrings! (which are stuff in a mystery novel that is supposed to distract you)

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**- Wait... doesn't OCD mean Obsessive Compulsive Disorder? Oh well, doesn't exactly matter... but thank you so much for going through the trouble to make a character for me. It makes me so happy that I don't have to make up one!

**SparkyXD**- Thank you! I plan to make it very interesting!

Again, R&R really does make my day. You won't believe how ecstatic I was when I found out that people were reviewing and reading this story. Seriously. I was, like, bouncing off of walls (but that was also due to too much sugar and caffeine consumption)


	4. Anagram

A/N: I'm surprised no one has figured out the L's alias last name. This chapter so gives it away :D Yes, I am shortening these things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I own the following characters: Tsukiya Amane, Suzuki Amane, Leo, Libra, all of the people on the investigation team except for Mogi and Matsuda, and Remmy. (So many OC...)

* * *

Chapter 4- Anagram

The doorbell rang. "Coming!" chimed Leo as she put down the newspaper. She opened the door and found a group of police officers. She decided to test them. "Names?" Each police officer got out their badges and introduced themselves, except for two. "Well, let me kill you then." She smiled a mischievous smile. "Please note that Kira is able to kill with the names and faces of the victim. The last thing we want is for Kira to somehow get to us." They looked shocked. "Please come in. My brother is waiting." She let them inside the hotel room that they occupied for the time being and motioned for the guests to sit down on the couch.

Her brother came out from the bedroom, where he was making a call to Wammy's house. "Hello, sorry I'm late." He plopped down on the couch. "A spot of tea would be nice sis."

Leo rolled her eyes at her brother's sudden British accent because, well, British accents reminded her of Wammy's house. And she missed Wammy's house. A lot. She went into the kitchen and boiled some water in a pot to make tea.

"As you know, this is my younger sister, Leo, whom you will call Lucy from now on. You must call me Luke from now on also." Libra announced to the officers. Leo counted them. Six in total, excluding her brother and her. "Names, and we're serious about it this time." Libra glared as his sister.

"Mizuki, Yui." A young looking woman said with kind looking light brown eyes and raven black hair.

"Kato, Takashi." A stern older man with grey hair and glinting black eyes said.

"Yamaguchi, Tohru." A younger man with dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes said.

"Mogi, Kanzo." An older looking man said, who had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Kyoto, Momo." An older looking women, who had blue eyes and light brown eyes said.

"Matsuda, Touta." An older looking man with black hair and dark brown eyes said.

Libra nodded. "You will be handed fake police IDs in case you are required to show your ID. This is so you will not be killed merely by showing your ID to Kira."

Leo came around with a pot of hot tea and placed cups in front of the officers. She poured the tea in the cups for them. "There are two people here who have worked on the Kira investigation before, right?"

Matsuda and Mogi nodded. "We worked under the original L, Near, and Light, before we found out he was Kira."

"Wait... so you've worked under multiple Ls?" Yamaguchi asked.

Libra clarified. "Of course, we are too young to be the original L, but Light, who was Kira and L at the same time, was killed and then Near took over. But Near recently died so we're taking over the role of L."

"Oh... I'm sad to hear that..." Matsuda said.

Leo cleared her throat. "We think we've found Kira already." The whole task force gasped. Leo giggled. "Well, we have bought a house directly across the house of Yagami Sayu, Amane Tsukiya, and Amane Suzuki."

"No!" Everyone's eyes looked directly at Matsuda, who turned red at his sudden yell. He looked around nervously to defend the Amane twins. "They're good kids, honest!"

Libra sighed. "That what everyone said about Light, and who did he turned out to be? Kira." Libra took a sip of tea. "Lucy and I are going undercover to investigate the twins ourselves. We're going to see if we can get any evidence that they are Kira from living across the street from them." He glanced at his sister nervously. _If we or the task force dies, it's your fault for coming up with the idea, Leo. _He sent the telepathic message to her.

Leo nodded, understanding the nervous looks of her brother. "Now, let's go over the notes and evidence."

* * *

Tsukiya stared down at his new schedule, that currently was clutched in his hand, and looked at the kitchen calender. April 1st. The new school year. He glanced at the kitchen counter, and saw that an envelope with their school's name was ripped open. He picked up the envelope and saw that his sister's schedule was still inside. He took out the clean sheet of paper and saw that they had the same classes together. Again. He glanced at the clock. Seven o'clock. _ Imoto- san's gonna get pissed if I don't wake her up soon._

But her door swung open and his half- awake sister tread through the hallway with dark circles under her eyes and her brown hair looked messy and tangled. "Rice... NOW..." She opened her eyes dramatically and looked demonic, as if a bad spirit was possessing her.

Tsukiya, knowing what to do and scared of sleepy sister, he scooped out some freshly steamed white rice from the rice cooker and placed it in a bowl. He handed it to Suzuki, who was now collapsed on the couch.

"Thanks..." She mumbled as she took the rice bowl and started to eat it with her hands. "By the way, hand me that schedule, you stalker."

Tsukiya was surprised that his sister would be awake and alert already. "Er... here ya go..." He handed her the schedule and she glanced at it. "We have the same classes again."

She wasn't surprised. "Oh." _Well, they have been putting us in the same classes since elementary school. _She gulped down the rest of the rice and placed the bowl on the coffee table. She went to the bathroom to fix her hair and change into her dreaded uniform.

After doing that, the twins set off to school. Tsukiya noticed that the house that belonged to the Limas was quiet. Unusually quiet. _Oh yeah, Imoto- san told me that they were going to our school. _They continued to walk to their school in silence with Light trailing behind, quiet, as usual. When they got there, they found Lucas, quiet and staring into space at his assigned seat.

_He isn't very social, is he? _Suzuki commented on his silence. She tried to be social with her classmates, but she wanted to talk to him. _About his last name. That's it. I'll talk about his last name._

Tsukiya looked out for his sister, who was approaching that bastard of a neighbor. She was always so set on becoming student council president when she became a third year, so she made sure to welcome people in open arms while he growled at the people who tried to approach her.

"Hi Lucas- san!" She smiled brightly as if she was greeting an old friend. "You doing okay on your first day?"

Lucas looked at her with shock. "Er... yes..." _Dammit, I hate these kinds of girls... _He scowled at her so that she would go away.

Suzuki pretended not to notice. "Oh well... okay..." She smiled again. "If you have any questions, please come and see me~!"

"Oh yeah sure, okay." He scoffed. There was an awkward silence.

"NII- SAN!"

Lucas glanced at the door and facepalmed himself. "Shit..."

Two girls, one looking exactly like Lucas and the other with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, proceeded forward to him and the girl who looked like Lucas began to speak in a cutesy voice. "Nii- san, I missed you so much!" She hugged him so tightly that he almost suffocated. Almost.

"Yes, I missed you too, Lyra."

"I love you nii- san."

"Mind not being Japanese for once?"

"But I love you nii- san!"

"Will you stop hugging me?"

"No, because I love you so much."

"Goddammit, you sound like a fucking five year old."

Suzuki decided to speak up. "Lyra- san, I think you should go back to homeroom." She thought, _God, she's pretty much retarded._

"But can I still introduce you guys to my new friend?" Lyra's green eyes sparkled innocently.

Lucas sighed. "Make it quick."

"Okay!" Lyra cheered. She began to push the other girl in front of him, who was scowling and growling at Lyra's energetic self. "This is Matsuda Yumi!"

_Matsuda? Is she related to Matsuda- san? _Suzuki thought. She glanced at her brother, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

_Goddammit Leo, what the hell did you do now – associating yourself with Matsuda- san's daughter? Investigating her or something? _Lucas thought angrily.

"Hello..." Yumi said in a rough tone. "I don't know what I'm doing here though, since I'm supposed to be in the middle school wing..."

Lucas turned to his sister. "Dammit Lyra, did you stalk this girl?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "No. She looked a little lonely and I decided to keep her company."

"I'm okay by myself, thank you very much!" Yumi retorted. She looked directly at the twins and held back a smirk.

Tsukiya noticed that Yumi was looking directly at him and his sister. He also noticed flickers of crimson in her eyes.

"Long time, no see, Ryuk." Light said. Tsukiya and Suzuki tried not to watch their invisible friend as he floated over behind Yumi.

_She has a Death Note. _Tsukiya and Suzuki thought at the same time. They glanced at each other nervously. They had noticed that some criminals were dying when their times were way off, but they didn't expect to find their second Kira so soon. _And a shinigami named Ryuk._

"Okay, bye Lyra." Lucas said as if he actually would miss his sister.

"Bye bye nii- san!" Lyra exclaimed as she began to walk out of the classroom with Yumi. Light began to float back to the twin's side.

"Goddammit, she's so fucking annoying." Lucas murmured to himself. _And there's something weird about that Yumi girl... _He turned to the twins. "Your last names are Amane right?"

The twins nodded. Suzuki thought, _What the hell is he thinking?_

He became quiet as the homeroom bell rang.

After their last class, the twins started to pack up to leave. Lucas cautiously approached Suzuki. "Suzuki- san, may I talk to you for a second?" Tsukiya glared at him and growled. "Er... without Tsukiya- san..."

Suzuki was caught off guard. "Sure..." _What is he going to talk to me about – and without Ototo- san! _She thought as her brother looked at her with a worried look on his face. She followed Lucas outside and under the huge sakura tree with its soft petals floating peacefully down. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" She made sure Tsukiya had a perfect view of what he was going to do by adjusting the angle of her head.

Lucas walked insanely close to Suzuki. "My last name... I bet a sharp girl like you would've figured it out already."

"Huh?" She played dumb. "What do you mean, Lucas- san?"

He stopped when he was right in front of her. He whispered in her right ear. "Lima... is an anagram." He then kissed it softly and began to walk away.

_Lima... Lima... _Her calculating mind arranged and rearranged the letters of his last name. _Lima. _She gasped. _He's... he's..._

* * *

Now lets review the reviews...

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**- This chapter :D

**AnjuHime**- Right now, I have a lot of faith in this story, (I even have the epilogue planned and ready to go) but my motivation to connect the events of the story and filler is unpredictable. But it would most likely continue :D And as for the twins... that's for me and the twins to know and you, as the reader, to find out. ;)

Seriously, I go insane when people R&R! Well, I feel bad for the people who have to deal with me screaming in glee now because I go that insane. Plus if you R&R, I will continue the story since it tells me that people actually like my writing.


	5. Bipolar

A/N: Okay, I facepalmed when I realized that "Lima" also spelled "Mail." The message was "I am L" from the last name because in anagrams, you can either make one word or a message or whatever. But thanks for pointing that out- I didn't realize that myself!

And don't expect the next chapter to be up on Saturday. Well, unless I somehow defeat Cerberus in Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded, but that's unlikely unless I use cheat codes. Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling so you can read the chapter and I can get back to defeating Cerberus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. (Mentioned above) I do own the Amane twins, Yumi (in a way), the Ls, and the investigation team except for Matsuda and Mogi. Oh, and Rem. And even if I did owned the rights to Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't make it insanely difficult that I can't defeat Cerberus.

* * *

Chapter 5- Bipolar

"Imoto- san, do you want me to kill that bastard?" Tsukiya said as he walked over to his sister, who was currently under the huge sakura tree. "He kissed your fucking ear!"

Suzuki was angry. Though, she wasn't angry about him kissing her right ear, but he practically _told_ her that he was L. "Let's go home before I go into a moment of insanity." It took all of her willpower to walk home and not scream. After taking off her shoes, she shut her bedroom door loudly and screamed in agony. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Sayu knocked on Suzuki's door. "Are you alright Mei- san?" Her dark brown eyes glistened with concern like a parent to a child. Well, technically, they were _her_ children.

She realized that Lucas and Lyra were across the street from her. _Damn... _She thought as she tried to think of am excuse. "Um sorry... there was a spider and I freaked..." _Thank God I'm this girly to have a fear of spiders..._

"Oh... okay..." Sayu said, releasing her train of suspicion. Suzuki smirked. Her aunt was so easy to deceive.

She heard footsteps that were headed to her door. "Imoto- san, you okay?" Her brother opened the bedroom door.

She sighed. "Close the door first." Tsukiya closed the door behind him and sat on her bed. "Lyra- san and Lucas- san are Ls." She turned to Light. "Can you give us their names?"

"Oh, you mean L?" Light said. "Well, I can't do that."

"What about killing them yourself?" Tsukiya pressed. "You _can_ do that, can you?"

"Actually, I can't either. That will result in my own death." Light explained. "You see, there is only one way to kill a shinigami – love. If I kill them for your own benefit, that's going to kill me and I'm pretty damn sure I want to see the new world you create."

Tsukiya chuckled. "Fine then, we'll use that Yumi girl."

Suzuki smiled like a sly fox. "Right, I suspect she's the second Kira. Light, that's why you were talking to someone we couldn't see."

Light smirked. "Just rekindling with an old friend."

Suzuki decided to press into the conversation. "Such as your own shinigami when you were Kira?"

Light was surprised. _These kids are really smart... they do deserve to be called my children... _"Yes... actually..."

"Then our next mission is to track down that girl." Suzuki nodded and Tsukiya understood what to do. He walked back to his room to retrieve his lap top and plopped once again on her bed to look up Matsuda Yumi.

"Matsuda Yumi." He read off of the computer screen and staring at the picture of the girl with chunky gothic makeup. "Second year student. IQ of 180. OCD for organization and neatness." He looked up from the screen. "We're definitely _not_ killing her."

Suzuki read the information on Yumi to herself. "Yeah, I bet we can toy with her for a bit."

Light laughed. "You kids are so confident you can toy with a girl with an IQ of 180."

Tsukiya smirked. "I can already tell she's a rebel because of uptight Matsuda- san, meaning she is a supporter of Kira. I bet she'll do anything for us since we're Kira and all."

Light looked at the picture of her. "Hm... you're right..."

"But how are we going to meet her and get her to trust us?" Suzuki asked her brother. She thought, _I hope she's careful enough to not make any slip ups..._

Tsukiya said, "I bet we can use Lyra to get to her and also get on the investigation team for L."

Light chuckled. "This reminds me a lot of when I was trying to get into L's investigation team through being suspicious enough to catch L's eye." He sighed with content. "Good times. Good times."

"But how are we going to slip into the investigation team?" Tsukiya asked his sister and Light.

Suzuki closed her eyes and tried to think of what kind of excuse that she and her brother would have to make up in order to join the investigation team. "How about we just ask? It would be a great benefit to them anyway, so they can keep an eye on us, but we can just have the second Kira take care of the killings."

"Hm..." Tsukiya thought deeply. He didn't like the idea of working together with that bastard neighbor, but it could work. "Okay."

"Great, I'll see if they're home!" Suzuki said eagerly as she suddenly had a burst of energy. She almost ran out of her bedroom until Tsukiya stopped her.

"Imoto- san, don't go over there alone." Tsukiya shut down his laptop and closed the screen. "I'll come to make sure he doesn't steal a kiss."

Suzuki rolled her eyes, "Whatevs, Ototo- san. I'll kick him in the gut anyway."

The twins left their apartment complex and headed towards the quiet, still cottage. _I wonder if they're even home... _Tsukiya thought as he rang the doorbell.

To his surprise, Lyra opened the door. "Hi!" She greeted with a smile. "Wait... what're your names again?"

Suzuki put a fake smile on her face, "Remember? I'm Amane Suzuki and he's Amane Tsukiya. _She's totally faking it... if she's L along with her brother, then she would know even our favorite colors..._

Lyra smiled even bigger. "Right! C'mon in!"She let the twins into the quiet home. "Nii- san!" She called out. "We have guests!

The twins heard a muffled swear from a bedroom and the door opened. "What're they doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I dunno..." Lyra replied. Lucas facepalmed himself.

"Actually..." Tsukiya pipped up, "We're here to ask you something..."

"If it's about joining the investigation team, forget it."

"But-"

"Nope."

"Why-"

"Nada."

"You-"

"Zip."

Suzuki reapplied her lip gloss with an idea. She leaned over Lucas and placed her lips on his pale cheek. He turned bright red as Suzuki wiped the gloss off with the back of her hand and crossed her arms. Tsukiya looked at his sister, horrified. Lyra didn't seem to be paying attention. She said innocently, "If you want one on the lips, then-"

"Okay, fine! Lucas said, coming over his shock. He went back to his room and slammed the door.

"Sorry..." Lyra apologized. "Nii- san can be a little grumpy sometimes..."She leaned closer to the twins, "Plus, he's never been kissed by a girl... A muffed shut up came from the room. "But we'll keep in touch for meetings, so please give us your cell phone numbers and we'll notify you immediately."

The twins nodded and gave her their cell phone numbers (though, they did not use them as much). Lyra then shooed them away.

"Well, that was easy..." Suzuki commented as they walked back to their apartment.

* * *

"Ryuk..." Matsuda Yumi slammed her bedroom door shut, revived a juicy, red apple from her black messenger bag, and placed it neatly on her desk. "Those twins are Kira. And you know their shinigami." She tossed him the apple and Ryuk caught it midair and in his mouth.

"Actually yes..." He munched on the delicious apple. "Light was actually the first Kira. I dunno why he's back down here though..."

"That's all I need to know!" Yumi said as she revived her death note from the contraption she made in her desk to prevent the evidence of the notebook from getting into the hands of L. _I still can't believe I found Kira... just from as simple as being a toy of a retarded girl... _She thought as she plopped down on her bed, pressed the play button on her iPod dock to blast Black Veil Brides, and turned on her mini TV.

"Yumi, that music is way too loud!" A grumpy voice yelled from downstairs. "Turn it down!" Yumi rolled her eyes, but disobeyed her father. She began to write criminals' names in the notebook while watching the news.

"So why don't you listen to Matsuda, Yumi?" Ryuk asked her while peering into her bag, in hope of finding more apples.

"It's simple, Ryuk." Yumi said as she set a criminal to die at 10:00 PM. "Matsuda was on the investigation team against Kira. I'm in support of Kira. That's why I'm using the notebook to kill criminals, therefore, I choose not to listen to that prick who chose _L _over our _savior_."

"Meh, whatever." Ryuk said. "Are you sure that Kira would want you to kill without instructions?"

Yumi said bluntly, "Ryuk, you're stupid. I have no way of contacting Kira secretly. Plus I'm just going with my gut on instructions." She sighed. "But I'm making a plan." Her crimson shinigami eyes reflected off of the mute TV as she wrote down the criminal's name. _I'm going to meet Kira, if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

Matsuda nervously buzzed up to the twin's apartment that they shared with their aunt. "Hi Matsuda- san!" Both of the twins seemed to be going out as they were still dressed even though it was 10 PM at night.

"Hi Suzuki- san and Tsukiya- san!" He said nervously. He handed them some treats. "I bought some stuff for you guys since Sayu- san is on a business trip."

"Oh..." Suzuki said, surprised a guy like Matsuda would know that their aunt would be on a business trip. She plucked the food from his hands and said, "Well, I'll go upstairs and drop these off and you go ahead, Ototo- san."

Tsukiya nodded. "Right..."

Matsuda lifted his eyebrows, "Where are you two going at this hour?" _I wonder if-_

"Oh..." Suzuki blushed. "Nowhere... just over to a friend's house..."

"Both of you?"

"Er..." The twins looked at each other. "We know who L is."

"Ah..." Matsuda said. "You kids are quite smart, so I'm not really surprised. Besides, you still have some ties to the police and L and stuff..."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to put this bag in the apartment. I'll be right back..." Suzuki ran up the narrow stairs while her twin brother and Matsuda stood in the doorway.

Tsukiya decided to confirm an identity. "So Matsuda, do you have a daughter?"

Matsuda was surprised. _Where the hell did they meet Yumi? _Matsuda answered truthfully. "Yes, but I never told her about you or you about her because I'm afraid she'll run away..."

"That makes sense." Tsukiya said. "She seems like the kind of person who would run away." _Well, I think I have an idea on how to get to her._

"Yeah..." Matsuda said. "So where did you meet her?"

"Lyra- san, or L brought her over to our homeroom because Lucas- san's in our homeroom and introduced us to her." Tsukiya explained. "She didn't seem to like being dragged around by Lyra- san."

Matsuda laughed. "Yeah, she doesn't like to be told what to do... especially when it comes to me..."

"Well, if you're having any trouble with your daughter, then just give us a call." Tsukiya made up a reason on the spot in order to contact the second Kira.

Matsuda laughed again. "What experience do you have then?" He asked jokingly.

"Calming down my idiot twin sister." Tsukiya replied jokingly.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Tsukiya and Matsuda turned around and saw Suzuki was back, mad at what her brother had just said. "But seriously, if you have any trouble with your daughter, just give us a call and we'll talk to her and all." Suzuki said, calming down from the insult automatically.

"Er... Imoto- san... are you bipolar...?" Tsukiya asked, weirded out by his sister's sudden calmness.

"No, but can we please get going now?" Suzuki tapped her foot impatiently.

Matsuda sighed. "Fine, let's share a taxi."

* * *

And now let's review the reviews!

**CandyCayne**- I know, it's following the Death Note plot a little too much, now reading it again. I will try to work in some very surprising twists, but right now, I'm concentrating on the twins meeting with the second Kira.

**SparkyXD**- Updating depends on how busy I am and if I can defeat Cerberus in Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded. But with the events of the chapter planned already, I might miss the Saturday update by a couple of days, but hey! Nobody's perfect, so I'll try my best. And I really do love reviewing reviews, so please review! :D

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**- Matt's real last name is Mail. And Yumi as the second Kira meeting the twins as Kira is going to be in the next chapter.

Again, I go really ecstatic when people review. Plus I really do love replying to your reviews, so please please please review! I just love getting feedback from other people! :) (And now to try and defeat Cerberus for the umpteenth time)


	6. Play

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that I couldn't publish the chapter sooner and it's pretty choppy and not as carefully revised, but I had a slight writer's block since I didn't know how to end the chapter. Anyways, I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter will come because I didn't even get that far into the next chapter for a safety net. Plus I started Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler a couple days ago, and I'm, like, addicted to it and I can't write anything other than Kuroshitsuji. I might write a one-shot and post it, but I'm not sure since I promised myself that I wouldn't look up information on demons after I finish the second series because I do not want to spoil! It's so good that I'm refusing spoilers! (which is a first)

Let's start this chapter before I start rambling on about how I think Ciel is 1% Hunny from Ouran High School Host Club and 99% Kyoya and Elizabeth is a faithful Tamaki (I like to compare a lot of characters to Ouran High School Host Club since it was one of the animes that helped me to become an otaku). I'm having trouble on placing Sebastian though, but I think he's more on the Mori side, but much more social. I dunno, maybe Haruhi in a way? Oh and Greil freaks me out... he reminds me of those girls in the Zuka club... (and I never hated the color red more than I do now).

Crap, I'm rambling. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, except for the characters that are not in the actual manga/anime. I also do not own Kuroshitsuji and Ouran High School Host Club because I mentioned it in my epic (and rant-y) author notes.

* * *

Chapter 6- Play

Nervous and anxious, Matsuda knocked on the hotel door with the Amane twins behind him. The doorknob turned as Leo opened the door. "Hi! Come on in!" She smiled brightly and invited the guests in. "We just made a new discovery!"

The Amane twins and Matsuda entered the hotel room that was full of TVs, lap tops, a couple cell phones strewn across the floor, and, of course, a lot of sweets.

Tsukiya looked at the teenager sitting on the couch in a weird position, eating sweets. Libra looked up at him as said, "What?"

"Er... nothing..." Tsukiya replied as Light chuckled at the thought of him looking a lot like Ryuzaki/the original L. _How weird. Now I'm definitely not letting Imoto- san get near him. _He glanced at his sister and saw that she didn't seem that bothered about him.

"So what did you find out?" An bothered Suzuki asked Libra brightly with a warm, almost eerie smile.

"I've narrowed down suspects." Libra told them. "You and your brother. You are both Kira,"

The twins looked at each other blankly. Suzuki sent a telepathic message to her younger brother. _Be in disbelief. Make yourself seem not Kira-esque. _She said, "That's impossible,"

"It definitely is possible," Libra defended. "My gut and intellectual mind tell me so,"

Matsuda decided to settle this argument. "Okay, Luke-san, you can't accuse someone without evidence," The twins just couldn't be Kiras... could they?

"That's the problem. They are being smart and not leaving a trace of evidence for us to work with other than the deaths of criminals," Libra explained.

Tsukiya tried to think up of something that would catch him off guard. "Then, if you say I'm Kira with Imoto-san, then I'm Kira with Imoto-san,"

Suzuki stared at her twin brother blankly as Libra devoured a tiny sugar cookie. "That does not work, Tsukiya-san. I may have to keep an eye on you though, in case you are being controlled by the real Kira." Libra shuffled through the stack of notes on the coffee table to find the rules of the Death Note, photocopied just for him. "The rules of the Death Note state that you can have someone do your bidding for thirteen days. If you are still alive on the fourteenth day, you two are Kira,"

"That's still not enough to accuse someone upon, Luke-san," One of the random investigators pointed out.

Libra sighed. "It's a start though. I have absolutely no leads other than one of my gut and brain," He paused. "Which reminds me. Lucy, invite Yumi-san over," Leo nodded and went to go find an untraceable cell phone.

Matsuda was puzzled. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked.

Libra replied, "I'm making this assumption, but I suspect Kira is still a student, so I'm going to ask her to help us investigate the schools since she can fit right in."

The twins looked at each other. Tsukiya thought, _Perfect, now I can stage something that will enable us trusting each other and get us alone to talk to her..._

"Though, I warn you that you should not mention my name or mention you are L. She's a Kira supporter, so I would caution you," Matsuda warned Libra. He began to doubt the abilities of this L because he didn't seem to be thinking with foolproof evidence. _I know I'm being judgmental, but he can never top the true L... He's just so... _

"Yeah, that's why I want her," Libra insisted firmly, almost so sure of himself.

For about twenty minutes, the group was in silence, not even talking about the case or at least talking. Yumi finally arrived in a rocker chic outfit with her dark brunette cascading in waves and looking as rebellious as ever. "Oh shit..." She immediately turned back to escape the hotel room, but Leo stopped her.

"Don't even think about it. We just need you to help us." Leo explained carefully as she tried to wrestle and prevent the pale girl from leaving.

"As if!" She said, trying to kick Leo on the shin. "As if I'm going to help L!"

"STOP IT!" The two fighting girls, the troubled father, the worried brother, the calm investigator, and the puzzled adults all laid their eyes on the irradiated sister. Suzuki yelled, "We just want you to help!"

Yumi was caught off guard and speechless. _Refuse. That's what you would do even if these twins weren't Kira. _"No!" She kicked away the speechless idiot away from the door and ran down the hallway.

Matsuda sighed. _That girl needs to learn about the order of this world... _He thought carefully as he remembered how troublesome she was even when we was little.

Suzuki nodded in the direction of her brother and ran off to chase the runaway. She thought, _This is a great time to reveal what we want to do..._

Being not exactly athletic, Yumi was finally caught by Tsukiya, who were choking her with the collar of her shirt. "Okay! Just take me back!" She said, stumbling on her words as Tsukiya tightened his grip.

"Ototo-san, stop choking her!" Suzuki commanded her twin brother. He obeyed and let go of her shirt. "Okay, now we know who you are and you know who we are, so we made up a plan that will enable us to have more time to talk,"

Yumi nodded, "I know exactly what you want me to do,"

The twins weren't very shocked. They knew that she would be smart enough to figure it out anyway, "Good,"

They went back to the hotel room, hoping they didn't think of it that much or looked into it.

"Yumi's going to help us," Suzuki announced against the second Kira's will.

However, Yumi didn't say anything, knowing it would get her in a lot of trouble if she did. _Plus I want to help Kira... _She said to herself.

"So Yumi-san, we want you to investigate among the school you are attending and take notes on any suspicious activity coming from students," Leo explained, "We know you are a Kira supporter, but please... do this for us..."

Yumi glanced nervously at the twins and then back at the pleading girl. _If I do this, then they'll know something's up. But I want to help Kira so... _"I'll consider the position," She replied.

"Thank you!" Leo smiled brightly. She thought, _Smart move... I hope we can fool her though..._

* * *

Yumi entered the small, messy apartment and looked at it in disgust. _Maybe I should just clean it so it doesn't bother me as much anymore... _Yumi thought as she began to pile the forgotten files on the coffee table.

"Yumi, can I talk to you for a second?" A voice called out. Yumi registered it as her father.

She grunted, "Fine," Before spazzing out, she released the pile of dirty clothes she had in her hand and walked towards her strict father, who at the moment was shifting through the refrigerator. "What?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"If you don't want to investigate in your school, you can just say so," Matsuda stated. Yumi's eyes widen.

_Why the hell is he telling me this now? And this not what the bastard usually says... _She snarled in her mind. "I know," She said cockily.

Matsuda decided to correct his daughter's attitude. "I don't appreciate this attitude, Yumi."

Yumi thought, _he just set me up... _"What attitude? I thought you were the one who raised me like this. You're the one who irritates me, therefore I treat you like this." She folded her arms dramatically.

Matsuda almost flew off the handle. "Go to your room!"

"No!" She said defiantly. She made herself cry and ran to her bedroom. She shut the door loudly and slumped down on the dark purple walls. _Now I have to make crying sounds so Matsuda will call the twins... _She heard a phone dialing. _Yes..._

* * *

Suzuki picked up the ringing house phone and said, "Hello?"

"Suzuki-san! Can you and Tsukiya-san come over and calm down Yumi? She's being a little bit rebellious..." Matsuda said.

Suzuki thought, _This is the moment we've been waiting for... _"Sure!" She replied, retaining her perky demeanor.

"Just make it quick... you know where my apartment is, right?"

"Yes,"

"Thanks Suzuki-san... you're a life saver..."

Suzuki giggled like a girly girl mindlessly gossiping, "Thanks, Matsuda-san. I'll be over as soon as I can!" She ended the call and placed the phone back into its charger. She walked down the small hallway and knocked at her brother's bedroom door. "Ototo-san, the plan is coming into play,"

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**- Yeah, I'm still a little distraught, but I'll get over it soon enough. Plus mostly real life inspires my writing. Get ready for a character to die in this story! :) (Don't worry, I'll tell you guys that it isn't Yumi, or the twins, or L. I plan to keep them around for now)

**AnjuHime**- Aw! I'm so sorry for your loss! But it took me a couple days before I could smile again. But I'm always laughing at lame stuff, so it wasn't hard to get me to smile. I'm still brooding over photo albums, but as I said, I'll get over it.


	7. Torn

A/N: Hey guys, I broke my writer's block and yes, I have the newest chapter _before _when I expected to have it done! It's so exciting, I know! Expect the next chapter next week. I'm going to try and write as much as I can before I hit a writer's block again. Plus I'm almost at the exciting part that I planned, so it's going to be fun to write and new chapters are going to be posted like crazy!

By the way, if you were wondering, I finished Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Like, the whole anime series. Honestly, in the beginning I really hated Alois, but after watching the whole thing, he's kind of a big meh to me now. I still think Ciel is the better main character with the butler, so yeah... Also, I'm currently in the process of brainstorming for a new fan fiction (no, I do not know what anime/manga/whatever I'm going to tie it in with), so please watch out for that. I'm probably not going to post that until after I post the ending to The Next Page, but please look forward to it!

And now let's get started before I go into fangirl mode and talk about pointless stuff that no one cares about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But I certainly own Suzuki, Tsukiya, Leo, Libra, and others not from the original Death Note story. I also do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji (mentioned above).

* * *

Chapter 7-Torn

Tsukiya knocked on the plain white door of the Matsudas, hoping that the next five minutes would go well, _Remember, don't talk about anything regarding the Kira case… _He reminded himself.

The door creaked open and Matsuda's tired face sighed, "Hi Tsukiya-san and Suzuki-san," He led the two siblings into the messy room. "Sorry about the messy room…" He apologized as he closed the door after the two entered.

"It's okay." Suzuki replied, sighing because she was used to messy rooms, _I think I have to make Ototo-san clean his room himself from now on…_

"Yumi's room is right down the hall. I think she's crying right now, but I'm not sure. Just make sure she's okay and talk to her a little bit," Matsuda explained, "Thanks for doing this for me."

"You're welcome!" Suzuki gave Matsuda a small smile and joined her brother as they walked down the hallway. Suzuki knocked on Yumi's bedroom door, "Yumi-san, we want to talk to you."

The door opened and presented a messy, dark brown haired girl with blotchy, red eyes, "What?" She said in an annoyed tone. "Did that idiot send you?" She pressed.

"Yumi-san, we're here to talk to you." Suzuki said in a confident tone.

"Fine, come in." She grumbled as she stepped away from her doorway and let the Amane siblings in her black colored, shockingly neat room. She closed the door as soon as they sat down on her floor.

Suzuki dug into her purse and produced a pen and sticky notes. She began to write on the yellow note and said, "So why do you hate your father?" She asked while she handed Yumi the sticky note, her pen, and the packet of her sticky notes.

_Act completely normal and as if you are talking about your problems. This is how we are going to give you instructions. _Yumi read briefly as she began to write a new message on another sticky note, "I just do, that's all." She handed the note to the twins and Tsukiya plucked the note, pen, and other notes gingerly.

_Understood. What should I do about the killings and is there anything you need to tell about regarding the Ls or investigation? _Tsukiya glanced at the note before writing his own. "That's not a liable answer, Yumi-san." He handed another note to Yumi.

Yumi growled as she took the note, pen, and sticky notes from his hand. "Fine, I hate him because he's uptight and he always yells at me." _Please act normally when the Ls ask you about being an investigator. You gave the perfect response when you were asked to, but maintain that type of tone. Also, are you the one who killed Sakaguchi Akira? If I can recall, that was out of the scheduled time and we notice that for a few days, the criminals died regularly. _She wrote a quick response.

After writing it, she handed it to Suzuki. _I thought that was you. _Suzuki said, "Is that the only reason why you hate your father?" She quickly wrote a note and handed it back to the second Kira.

_Then who was it? Do you want to compare notebooks and duce a possibility of being a third Kira? _Yumi read briefly. She wrote another note swiftly. "Well… not really…" Yumi handed it to the twins and Suzuki took the note again.

_Sure. _Was the second Kira's reply. Suzuki dug into her purse once more and slipped out her and her brother's death note. Yumi got up and opened her desk drawer. She extracted a thin pencil from a pencil cup and lifted a piece of thin wood from the bottom of a drawer through a hole. A black notebook was hiding underneath the drawer. Yumi retrieved it and closed her desk drawer.

Tsukiya was speechless, but then thought, _If I could keep that death note in my drawer, I probably would have thought up of that contraption… _He handed the notebook to Yumi. His nod and gesture implied that he wanted her to touch the notebook so they could see each other's shinigami.

Yumi nodded and let the twins touch her notebook while she touched theirs, "Well… he supports L…" She tried to make her tone of voice seem gruff, but apologetic. As soon as she touched it, she could see their shinigami, Light.

The twins touched it and saw Yumi's shinigami, Ryuk, who was currently poking at Yumi for an apple while Yumi ignored him.

"Well then," Tsukiya said. "Why do you support Kira?" He propped open the notebook and flipped to a page of the most current deaths.

Yumi flipped to a page with the most current deaths and scanned the page for Sakaguchi Akira. Nothing, "Because he is all righteous and is right about this world being rotten." She swiftly wrote a note and handed it to Tsukiya.

_There's a third Kira. _Tsukiya sight read as Suzuki peered over her shoulder. Tsukiya cleared his throat and said, "Well, I think you have to be more open and understanding to your father's views." He wrote a quick note and handed it to Yumi.

Yumi read, _we'll try to find the third Kira. Keep on doing the deaths. You know what to do when you are in need of our directions. _She nodded and said, "I guess so…"

Suzuki gathered the sticky notes and said, "We better get going or Oba-san is going to get mad…"

Tsukiya nodded and handed his sister the death note. Yumi put hers away in her desk while Suzuki shoved it in her purse. Yumi spoke shyly, "Bye…" as the twins left the dark and organized room.

* * *

"Oba-san!" Suzuki called out as she turned the doorknob of the front door to their apartment. She pushed the door and saw a weird and strange-smelling smoke omitting out of the living room, "…Oba-san?"

Tsukiya looked at his sister worriedly, _I have a feeling this is something terrible… _He and his sister stared at the woman, passed out on the couch and holding a strange white thing. The twins looked at each other.

"Its pot," Suzuki said as she poked at her sleeping aunt. She looked at her twin brother for guidance, "What should we do?"

He clenched his fists tightly, "What we do to criminals."

Suzuki gasped and tears started to form in her eyes, "We can't… do that to family…" She said, "She's our aunt."

Tsukiya didn't want to believe his aunt was doing something illegal, but he has to face the facts, "she might be our aunt, but we also have a job to do."

"No!" Suzuki cried out, "She's family so she gets to be spared," She buried her head into her arms; "She's been supporting us and giving us the best possible education with her tiny paycheck! She's good enough to be spared, Ototo-san!"

Tsukiya looked at his feet, "I don' want to believe it either, but we have to give the world a message…"

Suzuki looked at him, crying and all and raised her right hand. She slapped him. Hard. It left a fiery red mark on his face, "You have to put being Kira before family!" She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door loudly.

Tsukiya stared at his aunt, shocked by the turn of events. _What should I do? _He asked himself, _I'm torn between these two things… what should I do?_

* * *

Reviewing the reviews time! There was only one, but reviews really do make me happy!

**CandyCayne**- Actually, the death note with the rules in them were (spoiler alert!) burned by Near at the end. There are no fake rules and they would be pointless because Near told the Ls about the Death Note and the actual rules. Everyone else has brand, spankin' new death notes. As for the Ls, I'm trying to imply that Leo acts more stupider than she seems because I read somewhere that said that the smartest thing you could do was act like an idiot. Or something. I can't remember, but just note that Leo is actually smarter than her brother. And as for whether Kira or L will win is classified information that only I know._  
_


	8. Right: Part 1

A/N: Okay, I just remembered that I had Light write in fake rules. Either way, it doesn't really matter than there's fake rules as of now. It does matter later though. And this is an extremely short chapter compared to my others, but it's a two parter because I feel so bad for not getting out a chapter sooner.

Also, I finally decided what new fan fiction I'm going to write after this. No, it's not occupying my time instead of writing this, but I'm planning ahead of time. It'll be posted once I'm done writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I do own every character you do not see in the original series.

* * *

Chapter 8- Right: Part 1

"Imoto-san!" Tsukiya, worried about his twin sister, knocked on the door urgently. He held an iced coffee in his left hand and knocked on her bedroom door with his right, "Wake up!"

An angry groan came from Suzuki's bedroom, describing her frustration and dire situation all in one sound. Surprisingly, the door swung open and Tsukiya's sleep sister's tired, blue eyes averted towards the iced coffee. Knowing her brother, Suzuki asked, "What's with the store-bought coffee?"

Tsukiya chuckled, "How could you forget the special day on June?"

Suzuki's drowsy eyes widened, "It's our birthday…" She swiped the coffee from her brother's hands and sipped the sugary drink, "Too much sugar, moron."

Tsukiya shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry."

Suzuki swallowed down the sweet drink until only ice was left. She snapped impatiently at her staring brother, "Would you mind letting me go to the bathroom?" He rolled his eyes and began to loft around the empty apartment. Their aunt already left for work, so the siblings were left alone in their high-rise. They were used to it, of course, but they were a little puzzled that their aunt would be up and running since yesterday.

After Suzuki showered quickly, changed into her uniform, and fastened her hair into her usual high pony tail, they left the house with Light, invisible to anyone other than Yumi, Suzuki, and Tsukiya, trailing behind them.

They walked on their usual route in the sunny morning, but it was somehow dreary and depressed. It puzzled Suzuki as her long brown hair swayed in the hot, summer-like sun.

Once they got to school, they noticed that the homeroom was normal – bustling with activity and gossip, helpless shrieks of pencils, and the screeching of chalk being written onto the black board. Just a normal day at school.

Tsukiya glanced around the classroom and saw that Lucas was present, furiously scribbling in a notebook, _I wonder what he's writing… maybe something about the Kira case? _He shook his head, _Not likely that it's about me or Imoto-san._

Tsukiya and Suzuki took their seats and since they were twins, they had seats next to each other. Class finally started.

As the boring day tread on, the teacher rambled on about a science project that no one cared about, "You will have to work in pairs for this project and I have already assigned you your partner," He folded open a list and began to read of pairs. Suzuki and Tsukiya knew that they were going to work together _again_. They always worked together because they were both, of course, brother and sister and didn't regular socialize with other students in their class. However, they were caught by surprise when their teacher said, "Amane Suzuki and Lima Lucas."

Suzuki's eyes widened at the surprise. She glanced nervously at her brother, who she knew was pissed because now he would have to deal with an idiot who did not grasp simple structures of cells and whatever the hell the teacher made them learn.

"Amane Tsukiya and Tanaka Sayuka." Tsukiya thought, _Shit, _He glanced at the girl, staring at him and twirling her dark brown hair as she listened to the teacher, _another idiot girl._

The teacher released his leash on the students and let them talk to their partners. Tsukiya strolled over to Sayuka's desk and said, "What kind of project do you want to do?" He asked as nicely as he could.

She replied cheerfully, "Anything is fine with me, Tsukiya-kun!" She grinned cutely.

Tsukiya sighed, "Whatever." Although he didn't like this girl, he wasn't going to be extremely rude to her as he decided to act around other girls.

"So…" She said awkwardly, "I heard it was your birthday today… how old are you?"

"Seventeen." He replied boredly as he quietly observed his sister trying to strike a conversation with Lucas-san, _Typical Imoto-san… _He thought.

"Well… uh…" She stammered as she blushed furiously, "Tsukiya-kun, can I talk to you after class?"

"About what?" He hissed, "Something as silly as a love confession?" He looked at Sayuka's speechless expression, almost on the verge of tears.

Sayuka bit her lip and continued, "Yes… actually…"

_Hm… _Tsukiya thought as he looked at her observantly, _I like her bravery. But she doesn't cut it. She's just an idiot. _"Hell no."

"Why?" She raised her voice and caught the attention of the whole classroom, "All you care about is your sister! You don't have any room in your heart for anything else!"

A villainous laugh. Light said, "You're over concerned about your sister… what are you going to do now, Tsukiya?"

Tsukiya glanced around the room at the staring and speechless expressions of everyone in the class. He thought, _Maybe she's right… I'm always concerned about Imoto-san and I don't have anything else to worry about except being Kira and stuff… _"Maybe I do…" He murmured, "But she's my only family who's actually there for me. We may be fraternal twins, but we are one being and cannot live without each other…"

A concerned and worried looked came from Tsukiya's twin sister, "So what?" Sayuka yelled, "You need to be more independent! Your life doesn't revolve around _her_!"

Tsukiya only smiled, "You're right. My life doesn't revolve around her."

* * *

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**- Her name's Kiyomi Takada (I looked it up). And thank you! I really tried hard to make her as accurate as you described her, but I didn't make her have major OCD... sorry, but I'll try to imply major OCD in the next chapters!


	9. Right: Part 2

A/N: Hey guys! This took me longer than expected, but I was revising a lot to connect how I wanted the chapter to start out and then how I wanted to end. It's also pretty long since it's the last part of chapter 8.

Either way, I just found out that the name Suzuki was supposed to be a last name... kind of awkward to think about it that way, but oh well, because Suzuki's keeping her last name first name!

...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I own all the character and partly Yumi that you've never heard of in the actual series.

* * *

Chapter 8- Right: Part 2

Once the teacher loosened his grip on his students, Suzuki walked over to Lucas-san's desk to get this project over with, _With both of us, I think we'll be able to pull off a perfect score. _She glanced at her teacher, _Just as long as he isn't going to be a bastard and drunk when he grades... _She rolled her eyes at that thought, _I should really kill him so-_

"Suzuki-san!" Someone interrupted her thought.

Suzuki snapped out of her thoughts and replied, "Hi!" She said, maintaining her outward perkiness. She smiled a disgustingly sugary smile, making sure she fitted the stereotype of an American blonde, minus the blonde hair and being indescribably retarded. Her eyes averted towards something sticking out of his school bag.

Lucas-san rolled his eyes at her perkiness, already tired of her, "Let's just make some stupid poster and get it over with." He mumbled.

"Lucas-san?" Suzuki asked, her mind elsewhere from the science project.

"What?" He replied as politely as he could.

Suzuki pointed at the beaten school bag with two plane tickets sticking out, "Are you taking a flight somewhere?"

He decided to be honest, "Actually, yes," He said, "In a week."

Suzuki tried to look really sad and whiny, "But why? Why are you taking a flight to London when the school year hasn't even ended yet?" She thought, _Is this trip even Kira case-related? Or has he given up already?_

He pursed his lips, "Because it's almost the death anniversary of my parents. Lyra and I are taking a flight back to London to pay our respects..."

Suzuki's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh!" She said, concerned, "I'm sorry for your loss..."

"It's okay. It's been so long that I can't even have a clear picture of their faces anymore..." He said in a sad tone, _Also the day when we met Near... _He thought silently to himself,_ Near..._

Suzuki closed he eyes briefly and then opened them again, "Both of my parents died when I was little. My father died before I was born and my mother died a couple months after my birth... Oba-san's been taking care of me and Ototo-san since then."

"Oh, did you know that your father, Yagami Light, has a unique name?" He said, not sure if she would get such an immature joke.

"Huh?" She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yagami spells I'm a gay backwards." He replied, almost expecting her to at least giggle.

Suzuki rolled her eyes, "You might be L, but you are so damn immature."

"Why?" The girl, Sayuka, raised her voice and caught the attention of the whole classroom. Suzuki stared at her brother, almost speechless and taking in the abusive words, "All you care about is your sister! You don't have any room in your heart for anything else!"

Tsukiya glanced around the room at the staring and speechless expressions of everyone in the class. "Maybe I do…" He murmured, "But she's my only family who's actually there for me. We may be fraternal twins, but we are one being and cannot live without each other…"

A concerned and worried looked came from Suzuki, "So what?" Sayuka yelled, "You need to be more independent! Your life doesn't revolve around _her_!"

Tsukiya only smiled, "You're right. My life doesn't revolve around her."

Suzuki's eyes widened in surprise, but she closed her eyes for a couple moments and smiled, _Ototo-san... you're a good person..._

"Must be kinda hard to take that kind of abuse, huh?" Lucas-san said as he observed the situation, "With some girl saying your brother's life doesn't revolve around you..."

In a soft, lullaby-like voice, Suzuki replied, "Actually... I'm quite relieved..." She sighed, "I've been a little worried about Ototo-san for quite a bit that he's been a little too clingy to me and won't make any new friends. I mean, we have to go on our separate paths soon and I just want him to learn to survive without me around..."

Lucas chuckled, "You're a very good sister." He made a side comment to himself, "I wish mine would just leave me alone..."

She giggled slightly and then changed the now awkward conversation topic, "So, you're just going to leave us to solve the Kira case? Who's going to lead the investigation team?" She pressed.

He responded, "I will be in contact with all of you while I'm over in London, but I was thinking that you and your brother should lead the investigation team temporarily."

Suzuki stared at him in disbelief, "What? _Me _as a temporary L?" She glanced over at the plane tickets, _Maybe I could- _"What if I came along with you to London. Matsuda or something could lead the team back in Japan while Ototo-san and I can help you find peculiar things in London or something..."

"You still have school," He pointed out.

Suzuki almost broke down laughing, "Are you kidding me? I have one of the top test scores in the whole country of Japan! I'm sure the teachers wouldn't mind it if I took a couple days off from school!" She changed her tone to a husky, sexy voice, "Plus I'm quite persuasive..."

He rolled his eyes at the train of thought Suzuki was implying and replied, "Fine."

* * *

Once the boring school day was over, Suzuki approached her brother and told him about traveling to London with Lucas and Lyra, "Imoto-san... are you out of your fucking mind?"

Suzuki looked down, afraid to face her brother. She was scared, yes, because she knew that he didn't want her to go on a trip with Lucas ever since the ear-kissing incident, _But can't he realize this is a good opportunity to clear our tarnished names? _She thought as she said firmly, "No. I am not insane."

Tsukiya, realizing his sister's straight-forward mood, he said, "Who's going to pay for the plane tickets then?"

"Mom." She replied, with a brilliant idea in mind.

Tsukiya was now confused, "What do you mean?"

Suzuki sighed in annoyance and explained it thoroughly, yet briefly to her younger twin, "She was a model! Mom was a model! She had money! She most likely left us an inheritance before she died!"

"Oh..." Tsukiya said stupidly, now realizing his sister's ultimate plan to get the money to pay for plane tickets. He glanced over at the staring Lucas, "I bet you know our evil intentions by now..."

"Of course. We will fund the tickets and the hotel room." He said while Suzuki grinned mischievously. He peered over at the gaudy old clock, "Hm... gotta go..." He quickly dashed down the hall, stumbling on his path.

_Why is he running? _Tsukiya thought as he noticed his sister was staring, looking speechless and alone at the same time, _Alone...?_

Suzuki sighed as she realized one of the obvious facts that she had denied and ignored the whole time, _I think Ototo-san is right... I am insane..._

* * *

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**- I wanted her to have major OCS because I think Death the Kid's reactions to non-symmetrical items are funny. It would be a good comic relief, but I forgot...

**AnjuHime**- The final line was supposed to be really mysterious and stuff. And thanks! :3


End file.
